Seismic data may be evaluated to obtain information about subsurface features. The information can indicate geological profiles of a subsurface portion of earth, such as salt domes, bedrock, or stratigraphic traps, and can be interpreted to indicate a possible presence or absence of minerals, hydrocarbons, metals, or other elements or deposits. Devices can communicate the seismic data using a communication link. However, due to environmental variables, it may be challenging to manage the communication link between the devices.